Playground
by Mira-chan2
Summary: Bulma gifts our Tsundering prince a journal so he can have something to express himself since he's too stubborn to confide in his own wife. What will Vegeta write? Eventually the chapters will lead to some yaoi and this is a Goku x Vegeta/ Vegeta x Adult Gohan. In essence a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

" I'm not letting you leave here until you write something... anything in it!" Bulma screeched as she slammed the door shut. Vegeta close his eyes and tried to relax as he heard the blue harpy locking the door behind him. Slowly he let out his breath and looked down. There in front of him was a dark red journal. The prince ran his fingers across the dark read leather bound cover and the coolness of the leather bound journal brought a smile on his face and in Bulma fashion the journal had his name etched in gold right in the middle. She was hard to live with but he couldn't deny that she had good taste in things and always knew what he liked. " Fuck..." he whispered " Might as well as start writing in the damn thing." he huffed out.

Bulma began dragging him to couples therapy after he had been acting a lot more aggressive and more seclusive than normal but even that didn't even help. Not like the prince would ever indulge to the human about his "issues."

The tsundering prince grabbed his ink pen and began to write.

* * *

 **ENTRY ONE:**

JUNE 10TH

Well not sure what to write. The blue haired harpy has me like a prisoner in here trying to force stupid human things on to me. For fucks sakes it's a journal how could a journal possibly help me?

I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I do not need and help from any human on this pathetic mudball.

However... I do like that I can lock up this journal.

~ Vegeta

* * *

Hey I know short forgive me but that's kinda how its gonna be. Vegeta is writing in a journal and well I'm sure the prince won't have a lot to say in the beginning. I wonder what out tsundering prince is going to write about? Hmmm?

~ MIRA-CHAN2


	2. Chapter 2

Entry One:

July 21st

Tried to pretend that I was writing in my journal for the past couple of weeks but then the blue hair harpy started spying on me. The Prince of all Saiyans apparently couldn't be trusted so she followed me one day to see if I was writing in my journal and found out I wasn't and bitched at me for like the rest of the day and would not shut the hell up about it. Then she had the balls to fucking threaten me that if I didn't write every day or every other day she would disable the gravity chamber for an undetermined time.

Fucking bitch….who the hell does she think she is? Isn't me putting up with her ass enough? I am The Prince of Saiyans for fucks sakes. Saiyans are a warrior race we do not revel in stupidities like complexed emotions. We eat breath fuck and fight. I don't know what else she wants from me. THIS IS HOW I AM.

July 24th

Not sure what to write. I am still pretty fucking pissed about Bulma threatening me about this shit. Hell I am more pissed at myself that she came come up to me at any time and grab me by the balls and twist them at her own pleasure to do what she wants with me. Beaten by a mere human woman and forced to write in you….

" _In you…"_ Vegeta repeated to himself and tried to stifle a giggle.

" _Fuck!"_ he shouted.

" _Kakarot's rubbing on me more than I thought…"_ A big grin sprawled across Vegeta's face.

/ _Fine she wants me to express myself…FINE_ / The Prince shook his head and focused back into writing.

Something is wrong with me…I think… it seems to me that me and the harpy have been clashing a lot more than normal and have been drifting further apart. As of late we have been fighting a lot more and say the most nastiest comments we can think of right then and there in the heat of the moment to hurt each other and then….then just go right into makeup sex. Although now…now it seems to feel like something is lacking and it's becoming a chore. For me at least, as for her it's always the best sex for her. Im not sure what it is. She even dragged me to couples therapy but my anger got the best of me and in the end I tried to Galick Gun that judgmental bastard…saying I had daddy issues and other shit I can't really recall since I wanted to fucking smash his head in. [ imagine that red lights song in the Kill Bill movies XD] Bulma made me look for the Dragon Balls and wish for that over grown lizard to erase the memories of the people who experienced my awesomeness that day.

Judgmental bastard deserved it.

We've tried going out on dates thinking maybe we were just stressed out. That kinda worked but then it died out for me again. We've tried to experiment seeing we needed just something different in our routine but still nothing. As a matter of fact I even moved into my own room. It…felt….right. I don't know how to describe it really.

My focus seems to be shifting. It has been for a long time but it seems to me that I am losing control in these new….I guess I could call them urges. Not sure what to call this feeling yet. I just know that I feels like something from within wants to leap out of my body and this heavy anxiety settles right onto my chest. I don't know… maybe from all the years of being fucked up by Frieza are finally getting to me and I'm fucking going crazy. Who knows? Fuck. I know for my sake whatever this feeling is, I cannot allow it to overcome me.

I CANNOT

AND

WILL NOT!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone I'm glad that people are enjoying the story so far. I just wanted to come in here real quick in explain a few things.

I guess this is like an experimental piece? I don't know. There is gonna be back and forth between 1st and 3rd person views. I hope I can pull this off without confusing the flow of this. Im probably going to update once a month since I have something things going on in my rl but I do plan on finishing this story. I know my track record is terrible but I am gonna finish this one. Vegeta will be ooc but hopefully by not too much. I don't know yet. I don't have this story planned out. I take it chapter by chapter. I do have the ending set just need to fill in the middle. Plus this is gonna be a short journey so we can get to the juicy parts faster. I wanna keep the ending a surprise. Hopefully…I'm terrible at keeping surprises :P I am pretty sure I am breaking ff rules cause I am sure I read in their updated rules you can't journal type entries so if this disappears I will be backing it up on Archive of our own.

Ok on with comment replies:

NarukoSon: I am so glad you are enjoying this so far!

Bloody Paw: Thank you for the kind words. As long as I got the time and that little part in my brain that is bugging me to update yall will see new chapters.

LVR4Trunk-nVegeta: I wanna let you know that your last comment made me tear up when you asked how hard was Geets was pressing down on the paper I can imagine the very beginnings of his pages full of random scribbles, holes and maybe a doodle here and there and as he progresses the pages get more and more refined xD

ON TO THE ENTIRES!

August 3rd

Kakarot came over. Well more like teleported into the Gravity Room where I was training. Bulma added stronger robot enemies as a reward for being compliant with keeping up with my journal entries. Like I'm some damn dog. Anyways Kakarot teleported right into the left hook and punched him square in the jaw. Normally I would have been elated, ecstatic, over the moon, jumping for joy that I hurt Kakarot's stupid face in some way but when my fist connected with his jaw everything slowed down. It was odd. Panic struck me hard and like wild fire is spread across my chest. My heart pounding so hard that I could hear it, panic frenzied when Kakarot fell to the ground. It had caught him off guard. Serves him right, He knows I hate that shit.

But why couldn't I fully enjoy seeing Kakarot on the ground?

August 5th

Nothing happened interesting happened today. Bulma wanted me to have dinner with the entire family. I finished everything I had to do so I amused her. It went ok…I guess. Bunny did her usual shoving treats and sweets in my face. Trunks talked about his day at school and Bulma and Dr. Briefs began talking about the future of Capsule Corp and that's when I started drifting off. Daydreaming. I rarely daydream. Daydreaming is for people who aren't in control of their minds. Weak. I began to daydream about a new place where Kakarot and I could spar. Somewhere far from civilization. Just us…Saiyans…me and Kakarot. I began thinking of the time Kakarot teleported with a milk shake in his hand and ended up splashing a few droplets on my face. I was about to scream at him but he approached me rather quickly and took me by surprise and used his finger to wipe it off my cheek. So close. Kakarot was so close. I could feel his breath on my skin. I swear on Kami I thought he was going to lick it off.

Trunks ended up shaking me. Everyone stared as a warm heat spread across my face. To save face I threw my plate across the room and stormed out of the dining room and went back into my room.

Instead I changed my direction and ran to the lap pool. Ended up running laps around the pool for a few hours to get rid of that baka Kakarot from my mind.

He's becoming more and more intrusive than normal.

Mira-Chan: Hmm a bit of a hypocrite arnt we veggie prince? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

August 12th

Bulma is impressed that I've been "following orders" well. So impressed that she even told me that I didn't have to write in my journal anymore unless I wanted to continue. So as the Prince of all Saiyans I do not have time for this bullshit and this will be the last entry. Time to beat Kakarot's ass.

September 10th

Ok…I tried to go on about my life and I tried not to go to you. I'm the GOD DAMN PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! I DON'T NEED THIS! But you won't judge me. No matter what I write down in your pages. You take me for who I am without passing judgement. Nothing more and nothing less. No one has to know.

September 10th

Some strange shit has been going on. I'm not sure why but Kakarot grew his tail back! He's been hiding it from me. THAT BASTARD! FUCKER! Always has to beat me in everything in my life. Is this my punishment for all the sins I've done in my life?

We were sparring…I kicked him square in the lumbar section all the energy I had in me. It ended up crippling Kakarot for a few moments. That jerk fell straight to the ground withering and whining about the pain. I thought it was odd at first. I've kicked him there plenty of times why was today any different? Still my mind wondered as a million thoughts ran through my mind. Here was the chance to finally, once and for all snuff out Kakarot. Here lied the savior of Earth wreathing beneath me. Under my boot.

I could dominate him.

Control him.

Make him subject to me

Have him acknowledge me as his prince and act like a proper third class that he is.

Not as equals.

HE'S MY THIRD CLASS TO RULE OVER!

It was in that instant that something flickered about behind Kakarot. It jarred me from my train of though. I SAW IT! His birthright. His Saiyan tail. It came back. He was complete again. My knees weakened and I fell next to him. Eagerly grabbing for his tail to admi…to study it further. This appendage was everything to us Saiyans. It was the pinnacle of our power. Carefully I ran my fingers through his fur. Dark as the night sky and silky smooth to the touch. I could feel the texture through my gloves. It shimmered beautifully in the light. To just see a Saiyan tail again shook me to my core. Even if it was attached to a lower class, I had to admit that it's one of the most beautiful tails I've ever seen in my life. Since Raditz and Nappa. He doesn't deserve such an immaculate appendage. Kakarot moans snapped out of my temporary obsession with his tail and quickly threw it on the ground with a fake disgust.

Quietly and calmly I rose back to my feet and gained my normal composure back. I felt a smile creep across my face.

I felt a new sense of self-worth this time.

This time I had the upper hand with Kakarot.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Long time to see huh? Now that the holidays are over: Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years Eve and Kakavege week, I can now post this!

So also another reason why the next update took forever was cause I wasn't planning to write about Goku re growing his tail, so I wrote myself into a corner cause I didn't even know how to get out of it but after some time and constant day dreaming during work I think I found my way out. This is what happens when you wing it. So were gonna find out together where this goes! All I know is that the ending is certain and Im nervous about it but well it is what it is. Now on to the entries!

* * *

 **September 12** **th**

Ever since Kakarot grew his tail back he's been acting weird. Stranger than normal… Two days after he got his appendage, I asked him if he wanted to spar and we did but something was off. His moves were sloppy. Erratic even. I could predict his next movements and land unsatisfying punches on to him. Such a useless sparing session and waste of my day. It's like he was almost thinking too much or not focusing at all, who knows what the hell goes on inside that clowns head. It pissed me off to the point where I ordered him to just go home. He looked confused that I would abruptly stop our sparring session. He muttered something under his breath and flew away without saying another word.

 **September 19** **th**

It's been a week since then.. he hasn't he hasn't come by to bother me…. Has he been at home all this time?

 **September 23** **rd**

I would never say this out loud but…I am starting to miss the buffoon. I asked Bulma if he's come by or heard from him but to no avail nothing. I'm actually starting to worry a bit.

 **October 3** **rd**

It's been two week. NOTHING! No one knows where he is or where to find him. Bulma tried calling his house to see if anything came up and Kakarot's woman advised that he hasn't been home in about two weeks either. Where the fuck could he be? I tried to reach and feel for his ki but it seems lik he's suppressing it. Does he not want to be found?

 **October 5** **th**

Kakarot's harpy stopped by the compound today. She looks like she hasn't slept. Almost in a catatonic state. I must admit that I haven't been able to sleep much as well. Gohan and Goten came along as well. Instantly the younger half-ling went to go play with my offspring, leaving the adults to converse. I'm guessing the younger one doesn't know what's going on yet. Chi Chi's crying brings me back to the current situation at hand and I see Bulma embrace Chi Chi for support. Kakarot's older brat catches my attention as he approaches me. He placed a strong hand on my shoulder and I was about to rip him a new one until we locked eyes. I've never noticed how dark and endless like the void of space his eyes were. Just like Kakarot's. I wanted to be an asshole and walk away but then he spoke with confidence:

" If anyone knows him, it's you. I know you'll be able to find him."

He squeezed my shoulder which brought me back to my senses. I grunted in agreement and walked away.

* * *

Hmmm wonder where Karrot went? Honestly I don't know where he is either..no worries I'm sure Vegeta knows where he is.

~ Mira-Chan 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Much love for everyone STILL reading this shitty pieced together fanfic. :] Sorry this took forever to update. Last 8 months have been hella hard and weird. Im sorry this chapter is short. It's how I write or otherwise I lose interest. ^^; Anyways so this chapter I re wrote 4 times cause I wasn't happy with it and when I was done I re read it and it's like its own thing now. What I have originally planned has completely gone off the rails and at this point I'm just rolling with it. Ending in mind still has not changed. Anyways on with the chapter.

* * *

October 7th

Just got back home after a few hours of looking for Kakarot. Kakarot's oldest brat asked for help in finding the baka. I'm still puzzled as to why I even agreed to finding this jerk. What am I? His baby sitter? It's already bad enough that asshole practically rubs it in my face whenever he transcends into another level and here I am having to struggle to catch up and now look after his dumbass.

I'll go back later before the sun sets down….

Kakarot must be hiding his chi so we can't find him….

But why is he running away?

[ Later that day]

Vegeta stopped midair and closed his eyes, trying to keep calm, he began to breath in and out trying to focus on his rivals chi but came up empty handed and pulled out a map out of his chest plate armor and a marker that Bulma gave him before he left.

"Tch…" Vegeta marked an X on a quadrant on his map.

"Not here either!" Disgust appeared on Vegeta's face.

"Why the fuck did I even agree to this!" He murmured to himself

The memory replayed in his head.

 _Gohan placed his hand on The Prince's shoulder and stared straight into his eyes. Gohan smiled weakly in hopes that it would sway The Prince in his request._

" _Vegeta…if anyone knows where my dad could be, it would be you."_

[End flashback]

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Normally I would just say some sort of insult and walk away…when he smiled… it stopped me like if he disarmed me…" Vegeta laughed at his thought process.

"I'm getting too soft. I need to change that when all this shit is done."

At that,The Prince was about to fly back to Capsule Corp when something caught his attention and snapped his head to the right.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta huffed out

Just like that it was gone.

"That power level…could it be Kakarot? It feels different than usual…"

Vegeta finally snapped out of his trance.

"Kakarot are you trying to play hide and seek with me?!" He yelled as loud as he could.

"Childish but I will entertain you!"

Vegeta blasted off into the direction of where he felt the chi pulsating before it vanished again.

As he flew over the forest tree tops he spotted something shiny on the ground and bolted for that area.

"Tip..tip…" The sound of his boots softly made as he landed as quietly as he could and began to look around.

So far The Prince found nothing but dense forest and copious amounts of brush.

"Whatever you are scheming Kakarot it's not going to work on me." He chuckled.

Vegeta was about to fly away until the breeze blew in and with it brought a delectable scent across his sensitive nose. Instantly the smell tingled his brain causing The Prince to inhale until his lungs were full and then deeply exhaled. There was something familiar about this particular scent yet it still had foreign traces about it. His eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head as the musky scent left him in a daze. Almost as if he was inebriated. Quickly Vegeta shook it off in an attempt to regain his senses but found it impossible and slowly began to follow the scent trail. The royal didn't travel far as it led him to a thicket of brush. The closer he got the stronger the musky scent grew.

/ I know what this is…/ his train of thought trailed off and stopped dead in his tracks as one hand began to caress his chest and began to travel down over his abs and hover over his throbbing aching cock.

"S-shit…" Vegeta hissed through gritted teeth.

It twitched under his body suit; as a loud moan escaped his lips The Prince eyes snapped open as his desperate moan reached his ears and brought him back to reality.

"F..fuck…" Vegeta struggled to even make a coherent sentence as he panted.

This musky scent that covered him like a thick fog was not allowing him to think clearly. Vegeta tried to take a step back to get away from whatever was trying to lure him in, trapping him. His feet failed to move on his command and felt like they were incased in cement.

"Damn it! WHY?!"

Vegeta struggled to move again except this time his body was wracked with intense lower back pain as he crumpled on the ground falling to his knees. The royal's hands gripped the mossy ground beneath him. Fingers dug deeply into the ground leaving tiny ditches as he tried to endure the pain, desperately trying to hold on for some sort of support.

Unearthly wailing and screaming echoed throughout the forest. Hot tears fell from his cheeks as he tried to hold on until the pain passed. Vegeta tried to sit up straight but the pain only allowed him to stay hunched over. As quickly as he could he tried to feel his lower lumbar section of his back with his fingers. He could feel something wet and sticky. It shocked him as he brought his fingers close to his face to inspect them.

His pristine white gloves were covered in a deep red liquid. His blood.

"I…" he huffed out

"I don't understand…"

The Prince struggled to get back on his feet since the pain was beginning to wear off but felt too weak to move, causing Vegeta to collapse completely flat on the ground, face down. He squeezed his eyes shut hoping all of this would disappear or even wake up if he was having a nightmare but his surroundings stayed the same.

"Can't fight this any longer…" Vegeta thought as he relaxed completely on the ground.

His eyes grew heavy with exhaustion and were about to close them when something fuzzy ran across his fingers and startled him. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at the direction of his hand.

"Holy shit…" He whispered. A weak smiled spread across his face as he tried to touch the tip of his newly acquired furry appendage.

He finally had his tail back but his small victory was short lived as a hot breath was felt behind his left ear. The Prince's eyes grew wider as he realized someone was hunched over him.

"Vegeta…" A deep animalistic growl called his name out.

It was in this instant that Vegeta had never felt so caught off guard. The guttural voice sent chills down his spine. Something deep within him was calling him.

" K…Kakarot…"

* * *

So it's safe to say we know who's guttural voice that is aimrite? Im also going to shamelessly self-promote, I have a Kakavege/ Vegehan tumblr! You can find me under the username Miraivashsfreak. I also draw Kakavege and Vegehan fanart so you can find that under my tag #miraivashsfreak be warned tho that most of it is NSFW so you have been warned. Also if you want more KakaVegeHan you can also check out AngieWingie on Tumblr as well. She draws KakaVege and Vegehan, she also has a story that you can read called A Prince's Heart that's also on FF and Ao3. You can find her under the username AngieWr. It is also a Kakavege/ Vegehan story in a Saiyan Au! I also draw the art for her story and you can check that out under the tags #a prince's heart or #aph on Tumblr. Which some chapters and art have smut in them so please becareful! Until next time! Let me know what y'all think is gonna happen next!

~Mira-chan2


End file.
